Atherosclerosis is a primary risk factor for adverse events resulting from cardiovascular disease, such as strokes and heart attacks. SA-β-GAL positive cells have been identified in established atherosclerotic lesions (plaques). Clearance of these cells reduces plaque growth and promotes plaque stability.